vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltlilith
Summary Alter Ego S, whose True Name is Meltlilith, is an Alter Ego created by BB. A "High-Servant" created from the data of the goddesses Artemis, Lotan, and Saraswati, Meltlilith presides over things that flow while possessing an extremely domineering personality, assimilating anything that stands against her own appreciation of herself. She later reappears as an Alter Ego-class Servant that Ritsuka Fujimaru of Fate/Grand Order can summon in their quest to resolve the singularities created throughout history. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 2-A Name: Meltlilith, Alter Ego S Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Female Age: A few months at most Classification: Alter Ego, High-Servant, Composite Divinity of Artemis, Saraswati, Lotan, and BB's Data Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (likely far more via Meltout. She can control anything that "flows", including thoughts, water, wind poems, speech, and music), Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Servant Physiology, Explosion Manipulation, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (her Melt Virus can affect abstract ideas, such as skills and thought and can control all that flows via Saraswati's Authority), Poison Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, and Transmutation (Can turn beings into pure energy, and absorb that energy as EXP), Intangibility (Her body is composed of Phantasmagoric Liquid, making many conventional attacks simply pass through her), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Absorption (Can melt anything, physical or immaterial, and absorb it into herself, granting herself the experience, power, and capabilities of her victims), Resistance Negation (Melt Virus works on Servants despite all of them resisting Data Manipulation), Rage Power (Becomes more aggressive and sadistic as the battle continues, raising her attack power at the cost of her defense), Disease Manipulation, Size Manipulation (The Melt Virus is considered a disease, and can change the size of the target to being "nano-sized"), Durability Negation (The poison of Melt Virus works from the inside first then the outside last. It melts the mind/psyche of the target, and the soul), Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation (She overwrote a basic rule in the Mooncell that dealt with "The passage of time" to make herself invincible), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation (She can send targets into another reality that is within her "heart), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause the heart to feel a certain emotion by her control over music), Statistics Amplification (By using her Melt Virus to earn Exp, and level up), Acid Manipulation (Via Melt Virus), Power Nullification (Can nullify skills with Melt Virus by using it as a shield), Reactive Power Level (Can turn anything organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible, such as skills, thoughts, etc, into EXP with All Drain/Melt Virus, allowing her to progressively get stronger in battle), Damage Boost, Acausality (Type 1), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (As a sublimation of various Goddesses, she has access to their Authorities) | All previous in addition to Reality Warping (Can overwrite physical laws with those of her own design), Invulnerability ("Hit Detection" does not exist for Meltlilith, rendering any direct attack useless), Resistant to Statistics Reduction within her own "heart" Attack Potency: Island level (Although she only has E-Rank Strength, she matches Servants as strong as Nero and No Name in close combat), Can ignore conventional durability with Melt Virus and Saraswati Meltout | Multiverse level+ (Is completely untouchable to any of the Servants at the outset of the story. Is "Level 999" and is considered a threat to BB, Saraswati Meltout is officially an Anti-World Noble Phantasm), Can ignore conventional durability with Melt Virus and Saraswati Meltout Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has the highest possible Agility rank amongst Servants and has no problems keeping up with Hakuno's Servant even after being severely weakened) | Massively FTL+ (Is considered a threat to BB) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level (Although she only has E-Rank Strength, she matches Servants as strong as Nero and Archer in close combat) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Tireless Range: Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with energy blades, Planetary with Saraswati Meltout Standard Equipment: Her bladed legs Intelligence: Meltlilith is the most aggressive of the Alter Egos, dominating her foes in close combat with her mastery of her bladed legs and her frequent usage of her signature Melt Virus. To this end, she pragmatically renders "hit detection" against her impossible in order to secure her own victory along with her own superior power. In addition, she has the combined mental faculties of every being she has ever absorbed, allowing her to process vast amounts of information with ease. However, her aggressiveness and sadism have made her reckless, which led to her downfall once BB annulled her invulnerability as well as when she absorbed Shinji without considering whether or not he had infected himself with a virus before her arrival, weakening her to the point that Hakuno's Servant could defeat her Weaknesses: Meltlilith is extremely arrogant and domineering, seeing others as simply foreign objects that she is to absorb. Her aggressiveness increases to the point of recklessness if the battle lasts long enough due to her Sadistic Constitutions. Her powers can be crippled by a sufficiently powerful and complex computer virus. She almost completely lacks a sense of touch | Her invulnerability can be undone by an opponent whose ability to manipulate the physical laws is greater than her own Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Sarasvati Meltout.gif|Saraswati Meltout: Benzaiten's Five-String Biwa in Fate/Extra CCC Saraswati Meltout FGO.gif|Saraswati Meltout's Activation in Fate/Grand Order Saraswati Meltout: Benzaiten's Five-String Biwa: Meltlilith's Noble Phantasm, derived from the Hindu goddess Saraswati and the Japanese Buddhist goddess Benzaiten, who preside over knowledge and the arts. With their authority, Meltilith is able to control anything "that flows", whether it be natural phenomena like wind and water, or man-made concepts like speech, prose, and music. This takes the form of the massive vortexes that Meltlilith creates as she battles as well as the "honey" she secretes for her Melt Virus, she is able to wash away her foes' body, common sense, morals, mind, society, and civilization to such an extent that it would be classified as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm rather than Meltlilith's preferred use of it as a targeted attack. In the setting of Fate/Grand Order, it has been reclassified as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm upon Meltlilith's summoning as an Alter-Ego class Servant and due to no longer fighting in the Cyberspace. In this iteration, Melt instead summons a torrent of water around her target as she dashes towards them at high speeds where she meets them and attacks with a flurry of ballet-like spins before ending it with a fatal straight kick of her bladed legs. *'Virgin Laser-Padillion: This Love(Grief) is Like A Meteor(Star):' An EX rank Anti-Fortification and Anti-World Noble Phantasm utilized by Meltlilith with Passionlip as a combination attack. By transforming herself into liquid form, Meltlilith is shot as a projectile with Passionlips space compressing ability, that acts a catapult, resulting in an extremely long ranged attack with high firepower. It’s an attack based on the Greek Goddess, Athena’s spear, who paradoxically led to the fall of the fortified city, Troy. In cyberspace this Noble Phantasm, allows Meltlilith to exceed the speed of light and travel back in time, but at the cost of irreparable damage to her Saint Graph that would eventually cause her to fade away. Class Skills *'Goddesses Divine Core:' A skill that expresses being a perfected goddess from birth. It is a composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels mental interference and prevents the body from changes and growth. *'High Servant:' An artificial Servant made by synthesizing the essence of multiple myths. In Meltlilith's case, her essence contains elements from Artemis, Lotan, and Saraswati. *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Due to Meltlilith's nature as a High-Servant, this ability rarely comes into play, but her skill rank of A means it would theoretically allow her to operate without a Master for a week though she will need one in order to be able to utilize her Noble Phantasm. *'Magic Resistance:' A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently, from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Meltlilith's B rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. *'Riding:' The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. This skill allows Meltlilith to ride virtually any vehicle with proficiency. Personal Skills *'Crime Ballet:' A skill representing Meltlilith's ballet-like fighting style where she created this as one who adored ballet by adapting herself and the use of her bladed legs for combat, creating many techniques through several stories and using them while showing off her adoration for the classical dance style. *'Melt Virus:' Also known as All Drain, is Meltlilith's unique id_es skill, having evolved from the Absorption skill. She first injects her target with a special "honey" secreted by her body, fusing parameters such as experience, skills, and capacity before melting down the target into something she can absorb and make a part of herself, regardless of whether or not it is organic or inorganic. However, she has greater difficulty absorbing the spiritual nature and skills of her foes, converting them into nutrients to use instead. Her constant absorption of her victims made her incredibly powerful to the point that she was considered "Level 999" and impossible for Hakuno's Servant to defeat until she was crippled by BB's and Shinji's meddling. *'Sadistic Constitution:' A skill that augments one's aggressiveness during battle. An ability that is one step below the Mad Enhancement used by Berserkers, Meltlilith's aggressiveness, sadism, and attack power all increase as the battle continues, eroding away at her composure until she considers retreat an impossibility, lowering her defenses. *'Saint Graph Expansion:' A special skill of Meltlilith that allows her to make herself behave as if she was a liquid herself, an ability similar yet different from the Shapeshift skill that is derived from her essence as water and due in part of the influence made by Saraswati and that of the Leviathan. Other Attacks Unforgivable Hilarion CCC.gif|Unforgivable Hilarion Farewell Albrecht CCC.gif|Farewell Albrecht The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle CCC.gif|The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle The Siren Who Burns Entrails CCC.gif|The Siren Who Burns Entrails Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince CCC.gif|Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince *'Unforgivable Hilarion:' Meltlilith performs a dance based on Hilarion, a character from the ballet, "Giselle", allowing her to drain magical energy from her foes with every attack to replenish her own reserves. *'Farewell Albrecht:' Meltlilith performs a dance based on the character Albrecht from the ballet, "Giselle", pirouetting in place to become temporarily immune to all conventional attacks. *'The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle:' Meltlilith performs a dance based on the eponymous character from the ballet, "Giselle", unleashing shockwaves of energy whose power increase as the target becomes more damaged. *'The Siren Who Burns Entrails:' Meltlilith performs a dance based on the siren from the ballet, "The Prodigal Son", heating up her leg before ramming it through her target, she then proceeds to drain the life out of them to heal her own wounds. *'Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince:' Meltlilith's final and most powerful dance. Based on the demon Odile from the ballet, "Swan Lake", Meltlilith furiously assaults her foe from all directions with a series of rapid kicks performed at blinding speeds before ramming her legs through her opponent's head. *'Manipulation of Game Rules:' As an AI and an Alter Ego approaching BB's level, Meltlilith is able to affect the Laws of the World through her authority in the Moon Cell. She primarily uses this to swap out physical and magical laws for those she prefers, overwriting the "lack of sense of time" on the Far Side of the Moon with "the lack of hit detection for Meltlilith", rendering her functionally invincible for as long as the law remains in place as reality perceives her as "not being struck" by any attack. Key: Default | Lv. 999 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sadists Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Spirits Category:Fusions Category:Servants Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Fate Users Category:Good Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Nasuverse Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users